leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Yvonne Jazzic
Summary Story The first born of two siblings, Yvonne is Braz's older sister as well as a demigod. Ever curious about her mother she probes her father with a mountain of questions, yielding the same "all in due time" response her brother gets. When she's not letting loose a fiery barrage of personal questions, she is usually a polite yet outspoken and straightforward girl, but she can be easily ticked off; at the age of 12 after getting into a fight with one of her friends, and accidentally hitting them with a blast of ether, her dad enrolls her at the Ika Hunter Academy, I.H.A. for short. This is to help her hone her skills with ether so she doesn't unintentionally "vaporize somebody on a molecular level". She spends 3 years there before her brother joined, during that time she learned some martial arts, became an excellent marksman, and developed a better mastery over ether. There is only one year left until she and her brother learn about their mother, will it be worth the wait, what happens next after they learn the truth? Personality Yvvie is an outspoken, intuitive young girl whose sharp mind resulted in her becoming one of the top students in her class. She loves hanging out with her friends and eating food; she trains her mind with complex puzzles and gets her work out by jogging and helping people in need. She also likes firearms, like the laser pistols she inherited from her dad. She can be a bit talkative, often rambling on about random things especially when she's describing something; she is quite the rose, but much like a rose she has thorns. She can be short-tempered and can get easily flustered when she's in a foul mood. She can't stand bullies or people who like to cause trouble in general, often leading to her getting into fights; she'll also avoid eating veggies, certain ones make her nauseous. She's also not fond of feeling helpless, quiet places, sitting for too long, and it often irritates her when something feels out of place(think of death the kid, but not as much). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A '''(note: these are not what her actual stats are as they do not take into account that the feats justifying them are performed on a planet with much high gravity than ours, thus the stats should be higher. I used these stats to make it more understandable, giving others a basic level to scale her from. Basically, multiply everything by 1000 and you should have your answer.) '''Name: Yvonne O. Jazzic Origin: Arcane Chronicles Gender: female Age: 15 Classification: 'Demigod (half atuan, half god) '''Powers and Abilities: ' * '''Enhanced Condition: Yvonne possesses physical capabilities 1,000 times greater than any earthling as her home planet, Undosa, possesses gravity 1,000 times stronger than Earth's. Strength, speed, durability, stamina, etc. are 1,000 times greater than the average earthling; on top of this, she exhibits a degree of super strength and super speed on her home planet. * Tail Manifestation: Yvonne possesses a wolf-like tail, giving her extra balance. * Demigod Physiology: As a half mortal, half apexin, Yvvie should naturally possess a supernatural body; but, before she was born, her god powers were sealed off from her, and she is now just like any other atuan. However, she, like her brother, still has limited power over ether. Enabling her to absorb, generate, and manipulate it to various degrees within her level of mastery; and though her physical capabilities are nowhere near where they should be, she still very capable. Yvonne has developed the strength to lift and throw a car, can move at 50 mph, and survive a brutal encounter with a beiger for 3 days. ** Ether Manipulation: Thanks to her divine lineage, Yvonne has some command over ether, divine energy that exists throughout the universe, and has learned how to use it for healing, energy blast/force field projection, and she can even empower her weapons with ether to make them more effective; she also uses this energy to perform magic and can juice herself up with it. * Enhanced Marksmanship: Yvonne is capable of shooting still and mobile targets from great distances with almost perfect accuracy. * Martial Arts Intuition: After years of training, Yvonne has become quite proficient in hand-to-hand combat. She is a practitioner in styles similar to Judo and Kung Fu. Attack Potency: 9-A '(traded blows with a beiger, bear-tiger) 'Speed: Superhuman '( she's about as fast as a car on the freeway) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman '(she can lift and throw cars) 'Striking Strength: Class KJ '(injured a beiger) 'Durability: Small Building level '(she can take hits from a beiger) 'Stamina: multiple days '(fought a beiger for days on end) 'Range: she can hit targets from 10 km away Standard Equipment: two laser pistols and a magic indestructible shield Intelligence: above average Weaknesses: * has limited experience in martial arts * claustrophobic * targets of comparable speed can avoid her shots * requires oxygen to survive * impatient * the amount of ether she has control over depends on her mental and physical state * talkative * she is proficient in most but not all firearms, it'll take her a minute, if not longer, to learn about and get used to a new weapon * short-tempered Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Celestial Wall: Yvonne protects herself with a barrier made of ether. * Cosmos Bullet: A barrage of bullets made of ether that Yvonne shoots from her hands. * Buster Blast: A dense beam of concentrated ether Yvonne fires from one or both of her hands. * Cosmic Rush: She can amplify her physical capabilities with ether. * Summoning: Yvonne uses this spell to summon various creatures and objects. The bigger/more powerful the target is, the more energy she needs. ... Feats * traveled as fast as a car on the freeway * threw a car at a rampaging ika * battled against her entire martial arts class and ranked #5 * fought a beiger for 3 days * slayed a wild ika and tamed its child * took down multiple ikas with her teammates Category:Original Character Category:Demigod Category:Magic Category:Martial Artist Category:Humanoid Category:Alien Category:Sir-duke01 Category:Tier 9 Category:Cosmic powers